shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanashi
; |epithet = }} (Former) |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }}| }} Nanashi (ナナシ, Anonymous), previously known as Saint Gerard, is a who serves as the of the White Scarf Pirates and is the younger brother of Elena Adelheid. Born a , the life of a Tenryūbito never appealed to him and he found all the practices of his fellow World Nobles to range from the idiotic to downright inhumane. Greatly interested in history and driven by a desire to see the world, he was always considered by the other World Nobles to be the black sheep of his family. He ultimately faked his own death and along with one of his family's slaves, Ayane, managed to escape from to start living his life as he wanted to. He took up the name Nanashi and soon discovered that because of the powers of his he was able to read . During his travels he met a young woman by the name of Aisa Himegami and following a series of events, where she ended up saving his life, they traveled together for a time. He ultimately ran into her once more and ultimately joined White Scarf Pirates. It is his dream to visit as many Poneglyphs as possible and read all of the history stored in them. He has consumed the Jitsu Jitsu no Mi, a -type that allows him to see true form of everything, making him a "Truth-Man". Appearance Nanashi is a tall and lean young man with blue hair and a strange reddish tattoo across his right eye, which he had since his childhood. As a World Noble, he was normally dressed in a more elegant variation of the white robe worn by all World Nobles. It consisted of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. As Nanashi he is normally dressed in dark clothes, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt over a a skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt. Over the shirt he wears a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, similar in design to the tattoo sported by Aisa. Gallery Nanashi.png|Nanashi as a World Noble. Saint Gerard.jpg|Nanashi. Nanashi new.jpg|Nanashi's current appearance. Personality At first glance Nanashi appears to be a mature, thoughtful and a slightly stoic person. He has slight trust issues and finds it difficult to open up to a new person and is prone to making instantaneous opinions of people that make it even more difficult for him to make new friends. Rather ironic as it may be, considering the powers of his fruit, but he can be a little neurotic and finds it very difficult to trust others. At times he can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, lost in his own thoughts. This is mostly due to him having spent such great parts of his life on his own, lost in dreams about the past. But despite appearing to have a serious attitude, he does have a cheerful side to his personality, one that is very friendly and caring. In the company of friends he can be quite whimsical and goofy, letting go of the inhibitions that seem to hold him back in front of strangers. When he gets attached to someone and his level of comfort around them increases, he looses much of his paranoia and is not as neurotic as he can normally be. He really cares for people he befriends or admires and tries to help them. Having lost parents at a young age, and with his sister now on the opposite side of the law, he cares deeply for his friends and comrades. He will put the lives of his closest friends and crew members before his own, willing to put himself in harm's way to protect them. But whether he is serious or goofy, Nanashi is a very kind and generous person, well-mannered and polite. He acts as a source of support, encouragement and guidance to his friends, someone they can rely on to help deal with their problems. He has a very strong sense of duty and morals, and follows a code of honor that he has drawn up for himself, mostly based on the books he has read and recountings of legendary heroes he has heard. This code seems to change a lot as Nanashi keeps on making modifications to account for situations he had not originally thought he would have to face. A prime example of this is that though he originally vowed never to raise hands against a woman, he changes that when encounters a sadistic female World Government official exploiting and torturing the inhabitants of a small settlement, defeating her to help the people she was mistreating. He is also very strong-willed and can not be easily swayed from a course of action once he has decided to do so. His not one to back down from a challenge and will put his all into any enterprise irrespective of how easy, hard, or insignificant the task may be. Despite being a World Noble, he does not share in what seems to be the common mannerisms for them. Like his sister he has never worn the white robes, head bubble and distinctive hairstyle that is common to them. He believes that all the World Nobles barring his sister and himself are complete idiots and the amount of power that the World Government has given them is part of the reason he lost trust in them. While he respects the past, he believes giving someone so much influence simply because of something that someone else did in the past is plain stupidity. As such he does not put much worth in lineage, believing a person should be judged by their own actions, their ancestry or bloodline should have nothing to do with it. Category:Pirate Category:Archaeologist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Noble